


Feel Me

by sneetchstar



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9883859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar/pseuds/sneetchstar
Summary: Post episode 3x12 "Sins of the Father".  Inspired by a Tumblr post.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Veilsofgold's naughty Tumblr post after episode 3x12 "Sins of the Father": 
> 
> "I want some really nasty Ichabbie fic of Crane finding Abbie's secret room and just them both yelling at each other, her for being upset that he just can't let her work through shit on her own and him upset that she refuses to let him be there for her. I want Crane to scream it's because he loves her, Abbie to scream that she can't feel since leaving the Catacombs and it ends with him blowing her back on the floor, going "Feel me" with every thrust and Abbie raking her nails down his back moaning "Ichabod" and it ends with them both curled up to each other crying and gently kissing each other.
> 
> Like damn."

"Lieutenant… what have you done?" Crane exclaims. Suspicious after seeing her go out to the shed every day for the past three days, he followed her.

He found her kneeling, arms crossed in front of her, staring with blank adoration at a large rune painted in white on the wall. It was faintly familiar, but its meaning had yet to present itself in his brain.

He had more important matters to attend anyway.

"Crane!" Abbie gasps, leaping to her feet. Her shock at being discovers immediately turns to anger. "You followed me? Get out!"

"Lieutenant," he tries, stepping closer, approaching her cautiously, like she is a skittish fawn.

"I told you to leave!"

"Why do you push me away?" he softly asks. "I cannot help you if you–"

"I don't _need_ your help!"

"I beg to differ." He takes another cautious step forward again, and she backs away, snatching up her journal and holding it to her chest like a shield.

"I just need to work through this on my own," she insists, but her voice falters and the tears in her eyes betray her true feelings. "Can't you just leave me alone?" she begs, her voice raising in volume but still somehow weak.

"No, I cannot, can't you see that?" he returns, his own voice rising. "I have been trying…" he shakes his head, " _everything_ I can think of to let you know you are _not_ alone… to be here for you, Abbie. But how can I be here for you when you are not here for me?"

"I _can't_!" she yells. "I can't be here for you because I–" she suddenly breaks off and turns away.

Crane steps forward, giving the symbol on the wall a troubled glance. "Abbie," he says, his voice firm, insisting on using her first name again. "Please. Let me help you. You said yourself–"

She spins around. "I fucking know what I said, okay?" she rails at him. "And you can't. Help me. So stop trying."

"No."

She shoves him. "Just stop! I don't need it - don't _want_ it… I–"

"I won't! I won't stop because I love you too bloody much!" he says, nearly yelling.

Abbie is silent for three seconds. "No," she gasps. Then, yells, "No! You can't! You can't love me because I–" her voice breaks. "I can't _feel_ anything since I've been back!" She punctuates her exclamation by punching him surprisingly hard on the shoulder. Then she crumples, falling into him.

Crane catches her, but is stunned into silence. "Abbie," he finally says, her name just a breath.

"Just… just go…" she says, trying to turn away.

He grabs her wrist, stopping her. His grip is like iron but he does not hurt her. He would never. "I will not," he says, nearly growling. "I love you, Grace Abigail Mills," he continues, ripping the journal from her hand and tossing it aside before tugging her into his arms. "I am _in_ love with you," he roughly clarifies, just in case his intent isn't clear.

Then he presses his lips against hers in a bruising, passionate kiss. She stiffens in his embrace, but he holds fast, tearing his lips from hers only long enough to rasp, "Did you feel _that_?" Then he kisses her again, holding her so tight she gasps. He takes advantage and thrusts his tongue between her parted lips, knowing full well she is capable of biting it clean off if she wanted to.

Knowing full well she could jam her knee up into his groin and do any number of other things that could render him helpless, injured, and likely unconscious.

Crane knows all these things and yet he continues kissing her anyway, because he also knows that while his Lieutenant _could_ do these things, she _won't._

Her fingers begin to curl into his shirt and her hips press against his, prompting his hand to move lower to boldly cup her backside. He squeezes, and she mewls. His other hand finds its way inside her shirt, his long fingers caressing the skin of her back.

"Oh," Abbie gasps, managing to pull her lips from his for a moment. "Oh, shit," she curses. "Crane, what are you…?"

He nuzzles her neck, kissing her throat. "Tell me you don't feel this," he challenges, squeezing her backside and placing a wet, biting kiss at the sensitive place where her neck meets her shoulder.

Abbie can only moan, her hands scrambling for purchase as he suddenly releases her and kneels before her, yanking off her boots before moving to the button of her jeans.

She does feel the cool air on her legs as he pulls her jeans off, tugging her panties with them. She does feel his hands skim over her exposed skin. She does feel his beard rub against her inner thighs.

"Unh!" she roughly cries out as his tongue makes contact with her already-wet center. "Oh God…"

"Feel this," he commands, lifting one of her legs onto his shoulder. He continues, his tongue swirling and lapping, lips sucking, teeth carefully nibbling until she is trembling and barely able to stand.

"I'm gonna fall," she gasps, only just now realizing she has a fistful of his hair in her hand.

"I will never allow you to fall," he promises, guiding her to the floor. Kneeling between her legs, he opens his trousers and lets them drop to where they bunch at his knees.

Abbie's eyes drop, staring at his impressive length. She has no words, but swallows hard and nods once. She feels dizzy and off balance. _Maybe I'm really dead because there's no way this can be real_.

"This could not be more real," Crane says as if he has heard her thoughts. He looms over her, poised and ready. "Feel this, Abbie. Feel me," he states, his voice still commanding.

Her eyes close and her whole body arches as he thrusts into her. A long moan escapes her as he moves fast and hard and confidently, and it is nothing like Abbie ever imagined it would be like with him. "Shit," she softly curses again.

"Feel me," he grunts, starting a hard, punishing rhythm. He tears her shirt open with one hand, sending buttons scattering. To his surprise, she reaches behind her back and unfastens her bra, allowing him to shove it out of the way. "Feel me, Abbie," he repeats, his hand covering her breast.

"Oh… Crane…" she gasps, her knees moving higher to allow him to delve deeper.

"Feel me," he repeats, dropping down over her to place another hard kiss on her swollen lips.

He feels her hands come up, sliding up inside the back of his shirt, her fingertips digging into his skin.

The small, sharp bite of her nails only spurs him on. " _Yes_ ," he groans. "Feel this… feel me," he repeats the mantra, speaking the words in concert with his thrusts.

"Ichabod," Abbie moans his name, her nails raking down his back. "Ichab–" His name is aborted as her entire body convulses beneath his and she comes harder than she ever has in her life, clinging to him with her entire body, her mouth open in a silent scream.

Crane thrusts three more times, then climaxes just as powerfully, surging into her with an anguished cry, his whole body taut.

He collapses over her and rolls to the side, pulling her with him, wrapping her in his embrace once again, rubbing soothing circles on her back while she sobs.

"Shh, Abbie," he soothes, kissing her forehead, letting her tears soak his shirt. He feels his own tears forming and lets them fall, caring not at all if she should see them. "It will be all right, I promise."

"Thank you, Ichabod," she whispers. "Thank you." Then, so soft he can hardly hear her, she adds, "I love you, too."


End file.
